The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a power turbine section therefor.
In a gas turbine engine, such as a large frame heavy-duty industrial gas turbine (IGT) engine, a core gas stream generated in a gas generator section is passed through a power turbine section to produce mechanical work. The power turbine includes one or more rows, or stages, of stator vanes and rotor blades that react with the core gas stream.
Interaction of the core gas stream with the power turbine hardware may result in the hardware being subjected to temperatures beyond the design points. Over time, such temperatures may reduce the life of the power turbine at the junction between the gas generator section and the power turbine section.